chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Hautefort
MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE The House of Hauteclocque is a French noble family established during the Middle Ages by the lords of the fief of Hautefort. Haute fort means "High position", this explains the familial motto: "On entend loing sonner haulte clocque" (One can hear the high bell ring from far away). The family served the King in the crusades and most recently the battle of Fourtenoy in 1745. This family considers itself to be highly cultured. They are well favoured at court because of their erudition and sense for art. Hauteclocque family have amassed a great fortune through import of luxury goods such as gold, fabrics, sugar and tobacco for aristocratic buyers. They have also had success in making favorable marriages and their skills as mediators are often sought after to arrange beneficial marriages for other noble families. FIRST ANCESTOR Laurent Nompar de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Champagnole, Comte de Villeroy, (1669-1749) deceased - Wife: Marie Cunegonde de Potier, Comtesse de Villeroy (1692-1753) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Jean Joseph de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Charleroi, Comte d'Arras (June 8th 1707-1760) deceased - Wife; Marguerite Jeanne Sophie d'Estree, Comtesse d'Arras (August 10th 1727-70) age 43 (SEE MAISON d'ESTREE) * Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (July 9th 1744-1809) age 26, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Josephine Marie de Hauteclocque, (Dec 2nd 1745 - Dec 2nd 1745) Stillborn * Louis Renee de Hauteclocque. Chevalier de Charleroi, Comte d'Arras, Lieutenant général des armées du Roi et premier écuyer de la Reine (Nov 27th 1746 - Aug 13th 1803) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: * Anne Séraphine de Hauteclocque, (May 24th 1747 - Aug 10th 1763) deceased at the 0f 16 - Husband: Louise René-Hugues Timoléon de Brissac, ( * Marie Victoire Amaliê de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Pontarlier, (Feb 3rd 1749-1789) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Aimé-Joseph d'Amboise, Comte de Foix (1738 - 1794), age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON d'AMBOISE) * Marie Bernardine Victoire de Hauteclocque, Dame de Chaumont-sur-de-Loire (May 7th 1750 - Jan 20th 1802) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Charles I d'Amboise, Sieyr de Chaumont-sur-Loire, Sagonne, Meillant, Charenton-du-Cher, governor of Île-de-France, Champagne and Burgundy. (Jun 3rd 1735 - Nov 1st 1802) age 35y (( French politician and military figure)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON d'AMBOISE) ** Orientine Anne d'Amboise, Mlle d'Amboise (Feb 6th 1767 - March 16th 1827) age 3y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Jeannette Marquerite d'Amboise, (1768 - 1768) stillborn ** Ignace Joseph d'Amboise, M. d'Amboise (Jul 21st 1769 - Jan 12th 1781) age 1y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Madeleine Antoinette de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Oct 30th 1753-1781) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Gabrielle Célina de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (August 16th 1754-1803) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Henri Roberte de Hauteclocque, Comte d'Arras (March 5th 1755-1768) deceased at the age of 13 FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Christophe Léonor de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Champagnole, Comte de Villeroy (Dec 25th 1712-1772) age 58 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)- Wife: Anne Marie Joséphine la Fayette, Comtesse de Villeroy (March 21st 1728-1784) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean Gaètan de Hauteclocque, (May 11th 1748-1749) deceased * Jacques Guillaume de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Champagnole, Comte de Villeroy (April 14th 1750-1820) age 20y, umarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Hugo Valentin de Hauteclocque, Comte de Pompogne (May 12th 1751-1793) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sidoine Isabeau de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26th 1752-1804) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Bruno d'Estree, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Rochefort (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON d'Estree) ** Antoinette Charlotte d'Estree, Mlle d'Estree (May 11th 1768 - Feb 25th 1773) will die in the age of 5y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Archambault Guillaume d'Estree, M. d'Estree (Jun 13th 1769 - Sep 14th 1 * Sylvestre Bénonie de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Dec 20th 1753-1780) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Gabrielle Amalie de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Nov 21st 1754 - March 11th 1794) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Amédée Aramis Hauteclocque, M. Hauteclocque (Oct 31st 1755 - Jan 1st 1775) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sophie Guillemette de Hauteclocque, (May 27th 1760-1766) deceased at the age of 6y FAMILY BRANCH 3. # Etienne François de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Comte de Dampierre, Baron de Saint-Laurent (June 1st 1715-1776) age 61y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Jacqueline Isabelle d'Amboise (July 3rd 1718-1791) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Helêne Elpherade de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Balleroy (August 5th 1740-1793) age 30y, a widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: François Constant de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 1st 1730-1765) deceased (SEE MAISON VERGY) ** Philippe Florent de Hauteclocque, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 16th 1757-1817) age 13y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Humbert Honoré de Hauteclocque, Comte de Balleroy (June 9th 1760 - 1800) age 10y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louise Philippotte de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hautefort ( July 11th 1762 - 1822) age 8y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean-Paul de Hauteclocque, (Sep 17th 1742 - 1744) deceased * Archibald Joseph de Hauteclocque, (Jan 9th 1744 - 1744) stillborn * Louis Auguste de Hauteclocque, (Oct 26th 1746 - 1746) stillborn * Marianne Ursule de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Dec 12 1753 - 1804) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 4. # Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Bombon (June 29th 1727-1779) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Yves Julien d'Estree, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Comte de Bombon (May 5th, 1725-1782) age 45y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON d'ESTREE)